1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stroller, more particularly to a stroller having wheel-carrying front and rear legs and a handle foldable relative to one another so as to result in a minimum storage space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional baby stroller generally includes a wheel-carrying front leg unit, a wheel-carrying rear leg unit pivotally connected to the front leg unit, and an inverted U-shaped handle which has two connecting tubes connected securely to the front and rear leg units. A seat member is disposed between the front and rear leg units. A footrest is mounted on the front leg unit below the seat member.
The aforesaid conventional stroller is disadvantageous in that the handle is not foldable relative to the rear leg unit after the front leg unit has been folded onto the rear leg unit.
The object of this invention is to provide a stroller having wheel-carrying front and rear legs and a handle foldable relative to one another so as to result in a minimum storage space.
Accordingly, a stroller of the present invention includes left and right front legs having pivot ends, left and right rear legs disposed rearwardly of the front legs and having pivot ends, a U-shaped handle, a pair of joints, a pair of linking rods, and a locking unit. The U-shaped handle includes left and right handle tubes having mounting ends. The joints are fixed respectively on the mounting ends of the handle tubes. The pivot end of each of the front legs and the pivot end of each of the rear legs are pivoted to a respective one of the joints about first and second pivots, respectively, such that the first and second pivots are parallel to each other. The linking rods are respectively interposed between and are pivotally connected to the left front and rear legs below the first and second pivots, and the right front and rear legs below the first and second pivots in such a manner that the left and right front and rear legs and the handle tubes are movable relative to one another between a storage position, in which, the front legs and the handle tubes are foldable onto the rear legs so as to result in a minimum storage space, and a position of use, in which, the front legs and the handle tubes are moved away from the rear legs. The locking unit releasably locks the rear legs onto the handle tubes so as to prevent folding of the handle tubes onto the rear legs when the front and rear legs and the handle tubes are disposed in the position of use.